Paz en la guerra
by Kristafhista
Summary: En medio de esta guerra hay aun quien es capaz de encontrar algo de amor...Reto para LJ. Dean/Luna


Disclaimer:los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de rowling.

Advertencias:sé que no tengo porqué ponerlo pero aviso de todas formas, este fic contiene spoilers del 7º libro asiq...

Es mi nuevo fic del fandom de HP. Creo que es el único con el que estoy contenta con el resultado

es para un reto del livejournal(para rompecabezas), espero que lo disfrutéis.

Muchas gracias a DrAgOn de DrAgOn-and-PhOeNiX por betearmelo y por acnsejarme a cambiar algunas partes...

Oo0oOo0oO

Paz en la guerra

Con el mar de fondo y la brillante luna coronando el cielo, una chica rubia paseaba tranquilamente por la playa observando cada roca y concha.

Caminaba descalza, dejando que el mar bañara sus blancos pies y que el viento alborotase sus lacios cabellos.

El mar estaba tranquilo, al contrario que el mundo terrestre. La guerra se dejaba notar en la actitud de las personas. Nadie salía a la calle por miedo a los dementores. Nadie visitaba a otros por miedo de que les acusaran de sangres sucia o conspiradores. Sus sonrisas eran inexistentes; sus miradas, vacías. Nadie disfrutaba de la vida. La gente huía y se refugiaba en lugares secretos y alejados, como en casas en acantilados.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Luna?-preguntó un chico de piel negra que llegó caminando hasta la chica.

Tenía aspecto demacrado, con cicatrices en el rostro y en sus brazos.

-Hola Dean. Estaba buscando Nunkitos-dijo de forma despreocupada siguiendo con su rastreo.

-¿Qué son los Nunkutotos?-preguntó confuso el muchacho.

-Son Nunkitos, y son pequeños duendecillos transparentes que viven pegados a rocas o conchas. Buscan lugares de paz.

-¿Y si son transparentes como los encontrarás?

-Porque donde hay un Nunkito, hay una pequeña marca parecida a una flor.

-¿Te ayudo?-propuso con una blanca sonrisa Dean.

-Claro. -respondió sonriendo Luna- Recoge conchas y piedras; luego las revisaremos.

Caminaban cercanos, sintiéndose el uno a la otra pero en silencio, recogiendo las conchas y piedras que encontraban en su camino. Poco a poco se fueron alejando más de la casa. Sabían que estaban seguros en sus alrededores, pero no conocían hasta dónde llegaban los hechizos protectores.

Tras unos minutos, Luna se sentó en la arena con las piernas cruzadas, soltando todo lo recogido en la arena.

Dean la imitó y se sentó a su lado, hombro con hombro, demostrándole que había cambiado su forma de verla. Ya no era Lunática Lovegood. Ahora era su amiga. Una de las mejores, para ser sinceros. Incluso después de los insultos y la indiferencia que le había mostrado en Hogwarts, cuando se encontraron en El Refugio, la chica le había abierto su corazón y le estaba ayudando a superar uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida.

-¿Porqué estás aquí?-preguntó Luna de repente, sobresaltando al chico y sacándolo de sus ensimismaciones.

-No estaba a gusto en la casa. Hay un ambiente demasiado pesimista, todos están demasiado tristes por la muerte de Dobby. Harry, Ron y Hermione están sus cuartos. Bill y Fleur en el salón. Necesitaba despejarme-respondió.

Mientras tanto, Luna cogía una piedra, se la acercaba a la cara, la miraba atentamente desde todos los ángulos y hacía dos montones totalmente incomprensibles excepto para ella. Con algunas piedras sonreía, con otras arrugaba la nariz y con el resto ladeaba la cabeza hacia algún lado.

Dean no se perdía ni un movimiento del ritual, observándolo todo con una sonrisa tierna.

-¿Por qué me miras tan fijamente?-preguntó Luna siguiendo con su selección.

-Porque me pareces extraña.

Luna no contestó. Estaba acostumbrada a oír ese tipo de comentarios en Hogwarts.

-Me gusta que en mitad de una guerra sigas feliz, que sigas sonriendo incluso después de una muerte, aún cuando estás alejada de tu familia y de tus amigos-dijo con un deje de tristeza.

-No creo que esta guerra sea el final. Ni tampoco que lo sea una muerte. -respondió escudriñando atentamente los ojos del chico - Sé que hechas de menos a tu familia y a tus amigos, yo también, pero ya falta poco para reencontrarnos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo ha dicho un Nunkito y siempre dicen la verdad.

-¿Dónde está el Nunkito?-preguntó curioso.

-En la concha azul,-dijo señalándola-aunque lo más seguro es que ya se haya ido.

-¿Si se marcha la concha pierde la marca?

-La marca siempre estará. Todo marca en todo lo que toca-dijo cerrando los ojos y recostándose en la arena-¿no crees?

-Si, eso creo-respondió sonriendo y acercándose despacio a Luna. Acercó sus labios a los de ella y con un simple roce la besó.

Esta seguía con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el fino contacto de los labios, donde le bailaba una pequeña sonrisa. Dean redujo la separación entre los dos haciendo algo más de presión, pero intentando no molestar a Luna. Ella abrió un poco los labios para que sus lenguas pudieran encontrarse, saboreando lentamente ese momento de paz en ese mundo de guerra.


End file.
